


Maturity

by antrazi



Series: Birthday fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: 18 year old Dean Winchester





	

Dean looked through the papers and ordered everything he needed to register his little brother for the local school, all of Sam’ s transcripts and the course list for the new school.

While Dean had told his father that he was done with school, it was strange to send his brother there alone. Still, this made more sense: With the constant moving, different classes and a few missing transcripts because they went away in the middle of the night, Dean would have needed more time to graduate. Time that he could better spend hunting, researching or working to supplement the family income. He didn’t need to graduate for any of that. And honestly it wasn’t as if he had things in common with the other students while he had gone. No, it was time to use this time and do something actually helpful instead of wasting away from boredom.

He had seen a Help Wanted sign for the supermarket, he could go there after registering Sam.


End file.
